<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>carnation and zinnia by robodork</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655863">carnation and zinnia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robodork/pseuds/robodork'>robodork</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic Zuko (Avatar), Awkwardness, First Dates, Fortune Telling, High School, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Social Anxiety, Sokka has adhd, Soulmates, The Jasmine Dragon (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/robodork/pseuds/robodork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Though Sokka and Zuko share a class, they've never quite interacted. But when a new fortune teller business pops up in town, the two begin to realize they may have feelings for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iroh &amp; Sokka (Avatar), Iroh &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Katara &amp; Sokka (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka turns in his last paper of the week stained red with Taki crumbs, exhausted and fully aware that the last couple of answers on his test are just doodles of flowers and the boats he's grown up at the bows of. His teacher's eyes flick over the paper, mouth set in a disapproving line no doubt at his mess, but Sokka is out the door before he can be called back for anything. His friends are busy with extracurriculars and athletics, which leaves him alone for the evening to do as he pleases. It's a Friday evening and he can't fathom being at school for any longer, so he decides to go on a drive to clear his head before he has to make any executive decisions on whether he's having another frozen meal or if he's blowing another $20 on bad takeout. Sokka takes a turn onto an avenue full of shops that he hasn't really been down since he was younger, and a colorful storefront catches his eye. He pulls up before he realizes what he's doing, studying the place. It's a squat brick building nestled between a vacant spot and an expensive clothing store with silk floral shirts in the window. The bricks of the middle building are being slowly overtaken by ivy, but the name of the place is in bold, faux-golden lettering alongside a round lotus design -- The Jasmine Dragon. The neon open sign flashes, and the windows are plastered with a multitude of brightly colored milk teas and more traditional herbal teas. Sokka has barely $15 in his bank account, but the prospect of a passionfruit syrup infused milk tea with popping boba sounds all too good to pass up after five days of studying and finals. </p>
<p>The interior is shockingly roomy for such a small-seeming space, and the booths are cushy red pleather. The walls are lined with photos and drawings no doubt of and from regulars. The menu is bright and easy to read, and Sokka's eye is quickly drawn to the pastel and neon color coding. He feels strangely pleased by how well laid-out it is, but is jolted from his graphic design appreciation by the guy at the counter, who he recognizes in an instant from his classes. His hair is dark and shaggy, falling over his face for a perfectly aloof hair toss, and the left eye is overtaken by an angry-looking wrinkled burn scar. He wears a hearing aid on that side. He stands hunched over, like he's trying to shrink himself out of existence, and looks obviously uncomfortable taking the order of the person in front of Sokka. He stutters and refuses eye contact, looking over their head and just past Sokka. An old man with a beard and an apron with a lacy accent across the front that may have been completely unironic potters around behind the guy at the counter, preparing the orders. The barista never talks in class so Sokka had had no idea what his name was. His nametag says Zuko. There's a smiley face underneath that was clearly not added by him. Sokka studies him. Usually he sits at an inconvenient angle in class for him to get a good look, but in all honesty, Sokka thinks he's kind of cute. He's liked guys before but as he gets to the counter himself Sokka is forgetting his order.</p>
<p>"Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon, what can I get you?" Zuko drones, continuing to look past Sokka to the door.</p>
<p>"Um." Sokka can feel his face turning red. "Passionfruit milky. Mango pop--popping boba."</p>
<p>
  <em>Milky. I just asked for a fucking milky. Keep it together, Sokka, you're almost through.</em>
</p>
<p>Thankfully, Zuko does not seem to take notice. "Small, medium, or large?"</p>
<p>"Medium," Sokka responds, swallowing his panic. Okay, he's got his tea, it's all fine now.</p>
<p>Zuko nods and slips the order form onto the clothesline above the machines. Sokka hands him his credit card, inwardly screaming when he feels the warmth of Zuko's hand as he takes it from him. Their system is a bit dated-seeming but he assumes the old man is Zuko's grandfather or something as well as the owner. Sokka nearly snatches the card back from his classmate he's so embarrassed with himself. "Have a nice day," Zuko says, his words trailing off as Sokka rushes out with his drink.</p>
<p>"Boy, he sure was in a hurry," Sokka hears the old man remark behind him.</p>
<p>Sokka swears all the way home in between gulps of his tea, nearly choking on every other tapioca ball, although the tea is definitely worth the trouble. He's had dates before, he's had crushes before, and he's certainly been awkward before, but he figures that while generally it's in a charming way that this time he was just horrifically awkward and can never set foot in The Jasmine Dragon ever again because he's just embarrassed himself so intensely his ancestors are blushing too. He pulls up into the deserted driveway and his head hits the steering wheel. The horn blares out and Sokka's head jerks upwards in surprise. It stops but at this point every dog on the block is barking and Sokka pulls his hood over his head in shame. He's just glad at this point that he finished his fall quarter. Sokka slam-dunks his cup into the trash and the remainder of the tea splashes up from the can and onto his face, eliciting an infuriated groan. He cleans himself up as quickly as he can and then chows down on leftover fried chicken he found at the back of the fridge with a cheap sitcom as his background noise.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After a supremely uncomfortable run-in with a new customer, Iroh lets Zuko take the rest of the night off, taking pity on him. The non-scarred side of his face is pinker than the passionfruit tea that the kid had ordered and he's been stuttering ever since, so he's sent upstairs to recover. Zuko isn't sure why he's reacted as strongly as he has, but he's about ready to curl up into a ball. He recognized the kid, Sokka, he believes his name is, from school, and that probably has something to do with it. Zuko knows he's awkward enough on his own and he probably fed off the customer's energy or something, or at least that's what he's telling himself. Zuko ends up under the blankets with his phone and a carefully placed tray of sushi, scrolling mindlessly through social media even though the only people he follows are his sister, her two friends, and the official page for The Jasmine Dragon. He has no idea who runs it as Uncle Iroh owns a flip phone and Azula sided with Iroh's brother -- their father -- after he was sent to prison. The wording is all too cutesy to be her anyway. Zuko puts down his phone after a few minutes and eats his dinner, unable to tear his thoughts away from his encounter earlier. He knows Sokka only through proximity -- it's not like they've interacted beyond that, really. He knows Sokka is loud and has a tendency to blurt things out, but it at least means there's less of an opportunity for Zuko to be called on if he's doing all the talking. That's mostly it. He knows his mother died recently, that his sister isn't coping as well, and that Sokka always has some sort of bag of chips that he's crunching when he's not blurting out mostly incorrect answers. Zuko can't decide if he's annoying or funny. </p>
<p>The steps leading up to the apartment creak and Zuko throws off the covers, sliding down onto the floor with his sushi. He knows he won't be in trouble for eating in bed, but he doesn't want to get sauce on the sheets just in case. Zuko doesn't like mess either. Iroh invites him to sit at the table with him and he slides into the chair across from him, investing himself as thoroughly in his sushi as possible and hoping Iroh doesn't want to have a conversation, which he always does. Zuko's words are all caught at the back of his throat. It's been a long week. </p>
<p>"How were finals?" Iroh asks.</p>
<p>Zuko shrugs.</p>
<p>"I'm sure you did well, my nephew," Iroh says warmly. "Did you know that boy earlier? I wonder what had him in such a rush."</p>
<p>"He's in my class. He's... annoying," Zuko answers after a pause.</p>
<p>Iroh laughs at this. "Not a fan, eh?"</p>
<p>Zuko shrugs again. Fan is not the word he would use. Sokka's not a celebrity. He's not sure what else to say about him. "His mom died I think."</p>
<p>"Oh, dear," Iroh says, and Zuko squirms. "Maybe we should give him some free tea! I bet he would appreciate that."</p>
<p>"I guess so. I don't really know him," Zuko says.</p>
<p>"Then it's a kind thing to do for a stranger. After the long weekend, give him a Lotus Card. He'll be able to get all the tea he wants on the house!" Iroh tells him cheerfully.</p>
<p>There are only so many Lotus Cards they can hand out, and Zuko has qualms about approaching a near stranger at school, but he pockets it to give to Sokka anyway, knowing it will at least make his uncle happy. And Sokka, assuming he does actually like tea. He strikes Zuko more as an energy drink person but Iroh always said not to put people in boxes except Ozai, who will rot in one for the rest of his life.</p>
<p>Zuko's mind is rife with theories about Sokka as he goes to bed that night. His broad smile and sparkly blue eyes are burned into the back of Zuko's eyelids and he's pretty sure that he would describe the feeling he gets from the image as having butterflies. Sure he's loud and distracting, but he's funny, and nice, and honest, and Zuko likes is arms and his ponytail. He's charming. And clearly smarter than he would let on. Zuko shoves his face into his pillow, trying to clear his mind enough to rest. He's a night owl by habit but finals have drained him, and he intended to go to bed at a semi-reasonable time. But at midnight sleep is nowhere in sight and Zuko pulls his phone out, opening Instagram and searching for Sokka's account. He's in luck. The account is public, and Ty Lee follows him so it wouldn't be completely weird if Zuko followed him out of the blue since they have a person in common. There aren't too many pictures as the account seems to have been created within at least the past two years. There are some bad beach selfies and Zuko scrolls quickly past those to avoid any shirtlessness. Other pictures include him with his sister and their friends Aang and Toph who are in the same class as well. Everyone in Sokka's photos look like they're having a lot of fun, and Zuko feels a pang of loneliness at this. He wishes he could be in those photos too. Zuko hits follow, throws his phone across the room, and forces himself to fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ENTER: Aunt Wu. And some very special teacups.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka wakes up at noon with sunshine streaming through his window. He groans and rolls out of bed, the events of the previous evening blissfully absent from his conscience -- that is, until he picks up his phone and his most recent DM is from Zuko. Sokka about throws his phone across the room, horrified. He stares it at like it's a bug on his floor until curiosity wins him over and he picks up his phone to read the message. It's from 2 am. <em>Come to The Jasmine Dragon this afternoon. My uncle wants to give you something. </em>That's all it says. Perfect punctuation and spelling, and utterly ambiguous to boot. Sokka wiggles his thumbs over the keyboard, unsure of how to respond. He types out and sends a hasty <em>k </em>then pockets his phone, wondering if he should have been more responsive. He pulls on a sweatshirt and jeans, noting the house is just as quiet as it was the previous night. There's a note on the kitchen counter in Katara's distinctively loopy handwriting. She's volunteering at the animal shelter with Aang all day because they apparently recently rescued several litters of puppies from a mill. Sokka is disappointed he overslept enough to miss puppies, but at least he can be weird outside his bedroom without Katara breathing down his neck about how he shouldn't put his shoes on the coffee table or how revolting it is that he likes to mix condiments during meals. He blames it on the fact that Katara just isn't willing to experience the wonder of honey ranch dressing barbecue sauce with chicken nuggets. He resolves to head to The Jasmine Dragon at 4.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Zuko is relieved that all he got from Sokka was a <em>k, </em>although Iroh deflates a little bit when Zuko reports back what the response was. The store has only been open for two hours but fall break has just started and The Jasmine Dragon is bustling with high school and college students. On days like this, Iroh lets Zuko wear his headphones, tasking him with bringing orders to tables instead of manning the counter. He's just finishing serving a round of drinks to a group of girls when a truck outside catches his eye. Iroh appears at his elbow but his words are drowned out by Zuko's headphones. "What?"</p>
<p>"I said that the spot next door sold a few days ago. They're just moving in the last of the stuff. Apparently the owner insists they open by tonight," Iroh tells him.</p>
<p>"They have? I didn't notice," Zuko says.</p>
<p>"It's because you were distracted by that Sokka boy! You should go over and say hi after lunch," Iroh says, eyes crinkling into a cheerful smile.</p>
<p>"Okay," Zuko says quickly, desperate to put his headphones back on. </p>
<p>Iroh realizes the line is quickly lengthening and hurries back to his station, leaving Zuko to stand around and wait for the next table order. He bounces on the balls of his feet, wondering when Sokka might arrive. Half of him hopes that Sokka doesn't come in while Zuko's investigating the new place, and the other half hopes in a terrible way that he does because his social anxiety is always through the roof on busy days. Lunch break can't come soon enough. Zuko is by no means excited to meet the owner of the new shop, but he'd rather interact with one adult than several teenagers. He slips out in the middle of the noon rush, studying the building next door. A rich purple awning has gone up above the door, declaring the place as <em>Aunt Wu's. </em>The windows are devoid of any signs or posters, but he presses his face to the glass and immediately figures what sort of place it is. The waiting room is the only part visible, and it's sparsely decorated so far save for an empty reception desk, a few cushy chairs, and a shelf with several boxes, all stuffed with crystal balls, tarot cards, and silky looking cloths. There's a poster on the back wall of an old woman, probably around Iroh's age, wearing heavy makeup and a mysterious expression, her fingers steepled in front of her breast. Zuko assumes this is Aunt Wu. He steels himself, then knocks on the glass. No response. He tries the door. It opens. "Hello?" Zuko calls.</p>
<p>He hears the click-clack of high heels on linoleum approaching from around the back corner and the woman from the poster enters the waiting room, looking bemused. "I thought I would receive an early visitor! You must be Mr. Iroh's nephew! I'm Aunt Wu," The woman says.</p>
<p>Zuko nods stiffly. "Hello. I'm Zuko." He sticks out a hand like he's seen Iroh do on many an occasion.</p>
<p>Aunt Wu ignores his offered hand in favor of a suffocating and motherly hug. Zuko pulls himself free. "Oh, dear, not a hugger," Aunt Wu comments. "Come around back, dear, at least for a little while. Free of charge."</p>
<p>Zuko protests weakly as the clearly overzealous Aunt Wu leads him around back to a small, dimly lit room with a crystal ball, a kettle, and a stack of tarot cards dead in the middle. The walls are lined with mostly unpacked boxes but one shelf has already been stocked full of hand painted tea cups. Wu leads Zuko over to this shelf. "Go on, pick out a teacup," She tells him.</p>
<p>Zuko scans the shelf. Iroh would have fought a bear for these, he knows it. They're clearly antique, with delicate painted illustrations of different flora and fauna on each of them. Some have cracks and chips while others are completely pristine. The teacup that catches his eye is quite different from his usual taste; a white porcelain one with watercolor carnations and zinnias on it. The pink is faded but the intricacies in the design have not been lost with age. The rim only has a few small chips in it. Aunt Wu makes an approving noise behind him. "I thought so," She says, causing Zuko to roll his eyes inwardly. He can't help but be a bit of a skeptic.</p>
<p>Aunt Wu sits down crosslegged on the floor, ordering him to do the same, facing her. She pours him a cup of tea which he reluctantly sips. It scalds his tongue but he's worried he's been impolite enough already so he doesn't react. Wu exhales softly, her eyes fluttering. "Allow me to take your hand," She says, extending her own.</p>
<p>Zuko hesitates before slowly offering her a few fingers. She pulls his hand forcefully towards her, flipping it over to see his palm. "You're difficult to read, dear. But your line here," She points to a crease in the center of his palm. "You've been through a lot. The scar on your face runs a lot deeper. I'm sensing a dark figure from your past..." She inhales sharply. "Oh, I am so sorry," She says. It could be the odd lighting but Zuko is sure her eyes are glimmering with tears.</p>
<p>Aunt Wu releases his hand and turns to the crystal ball before them. "Now let's talk about your future," She says, giving the crystal ball a light caress. Zuko isn't sure if she's wiping dust off of it or not. Her eyes flicker back and forth like she's reading a book as she examines the orb, the line between her eyebrows deepening. "I see a boat."</p>
<p>"Excuse me?"</p>
<p>"There is a boat. In the ocean. There are flower wreaths at the prow. The very same as on your cup."</p>
<p>"Is that it?" Zuko asks impatiently.</p>
<p>Aunt Wu holds up a hand. "You can't rush the future," She says.</p>
<p>Zuko is feeling quite annoyed by the woman's faux-mysticism even <em>more</em> annoyed by the fact that he's starting to think it might not be as faux as he thinks. </p>
<p>Aunt Wu breaks her focus on the crystal ball, leaning across it. "There is a man in your future," She tells him.</p>
<p>"A man? What does he look like?" Zuko asks.</p>
<p>Aunt Wu thinks for a second. "He wears a ponytail. His eyes are blue. Like the water under the boat. I'm sensing... Friendship. No, more than that. I'm sensing love, dear."</p>
<p>Zuko flips through his mental Rolodex of men he knows that may fit Aunt Wu's description, heart racing. He thinks he knows who she's talking about but that can't possibly be right, can it? He looks down at his cup and swears there's one less chip than before. "Did you see anything else?" Zuko insists. He can hear his own heartbeat it's pounding so intensely.</p>
<p>"Not much else, I'm afraid. You can do another session, but I'm afraid I'll have to charge. Aunt's Discount, though!" She says.</p>
<p>"No, thank you," Zuko says, a bit more forcefully than intended. He rushes out before Aunt Wu can say anything more, sliding on the newly polished lobby floor and almost colliding with someone getting out of their car as soon as he exits the establishment.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sokka has panicked enough to arrive at The Jasmine Dragon three hours early, and to top it all off he's seeing stars as soon as he's stepped out of the car. Somebody's walked into him. "Sorry!" A familiar voice says near his ear. "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>Sokka blinks his vision back into order and jumps as he realizes the person he's just collided with is Zuko. "I'm fine!" He insists, although his voice cracks. The look of concern on Zuko's face just about melts his heart. His good eye is round and shining with worry, and he's clutching the headphones around his neck like a lifeline.</p>
<p>"Please, come in," Zuko says stiffly, gesturing towards The Jasmine Dragon.</p>
<p>Sokka nods and follows him. The space next to the tea shop is no longer vacant, apparently filled by some sort of fortune teller judging by the amount of crystal balls currently being carried in by the movers. This distraction causes Sokka to nearly walk into the door, but Zuko catches him in the chest just in time. "Thanks," He gasps.</p>
<p>Zuko nods curtly, letting Sokka go in ahead of him. The lunch rush is dying down and the older man is just finishing washing a couple dishes when he sees the duo approach. "You must be Sokka!" He says. "I'm Zuko's Uncle Iroh. Good to meet you."</p>
<p>Sokka is surprised he knows his name yet flattered that Zuko would tell him. "And you. I... sorry about yesterday, I'm really embarrassed still."</p>
<p>Iroh waves him off good-naturedly. "Not to worry. Happens all the time! I'll save you your order this time and guess you want the exact same thing?"</p>
<p>"I... yeah. Lemme just get my wallet here," Sokka says, digging around in his pocket.</p>
<p>"Oh, no need to worry about that. Zuko hasn't given you your present yet!" Iroh replies.</p>
<p>Zuko pulls the bent Lotus Card out of his pocket and shoves it into Sokka's hands. Zuko's manner is odd, Sokka notes, but knows better than to comment on it. "Thanks," Sokka says.</p>
<p>Zuko mumbles something that sounds a bit like <em>you're welcome</em>. Iroh gets to making Sokka's tea while he waits around awkwardly with Zuko, who seems quite interested in the floor. "So... new shop next door?" Sokka asks. He's found the prospect of fortune telling to be completely ridiculous, but he's thinking he might check it out just to see <em>exactly</em> how ridiculous it is.</p>
<p>He watches Zuko search for a proper response. "Yeah. You don't have a boat, do you?" Zuko blurts out suddenly.</p>
<p>Sokka is struck by such an offhand question. "I... No, not currently, why?"</p>
<p>Zuko stares straight into his face for a moment, then rushes off to the bathroom, the door slamming behind him. Iroh hands Sokka his order. "What was that about?" He asks.</p>
<p>"I don't know. This is kinda blunt, but Zuko is... very awkward. Not that that's bad! I just was noticing," Sokka stutters.</p>
<p>"Ah, yes. He is on the spectrum. Conversation is not generally his strong suit," Iroh explains.</p>
<p>"Oh, okay. That makes sense. I have to go, but tell Zuko thinks for thanking of me," Sokka says. He doesn't realize his fumble until he's halfway home. God, what is this boy doing to his head?</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sokka asks Iroh for his blessing. A short interlude between fortune telling sessions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka spends the entire night scripting a speech to Iroh about asking Zuko out. It's traditional and a bit stiff, but he figures an old guy like Zuko's uncle Iroh won't mind much. Sokka is up until three am scribbling furiously at his desk, crossing out words, surrounded by crumpled drafts like he's a semi-famous author on a tight deadline. His eyes are burning by the time he's satisfied with his script, so he crawls into bed and is promptly asleep, knowing he'll have the morning to practice out loud. He has an anxiety dream however that he's forgotten his pants walking into The Jasmine Dragon and wakes up in a cold sweat at eight in the morning. He's not about to go back to sleep after that, so he mutters his speech to himself a couple times, eats breakfast, and checks his messages. His only notification is from Katara, who apparently slept over at Aang's last night, which is strange because Sokka heard the mailbox open last night. He checks the kitchen counter and the coffee table, but it doesn't look like any mail found its way inside. Sokka unlocks the door -- hey, at least it wasn't open! -- and peeks inside the mailbox. There's an embossed leaflet inside which he pulls out and reads over. It's shiny and purple with gold lettering, inviting him to Aunt Wu's for a free first reading. Sokka stares at it. He recognizes the logo from the building next to the tea shop, but he hadn't expected to have opened so soon considering the place was swarming with movers when he had been there last. Sokka has to laugh at the effort that went into making the card look so mysterious. He knows it's all fake, but part of him wants to check it out after he visits The Jasmine Dragon later to see just how bad it really is. </p><p>He arrives at The Jasmine Dragon at three o'clock sharp, his speech crumpled in one pocket and the flier for Aunt Wu's in the other. Zuko is nowhere to be seen but Iroh sees him through the window and waves vigorously at him. Sokka gives a small wave back as he steps inside. "No Zuko today?" He asks.</p><p>"Afraid not. He's taking a personal day today. Aunt Wu said it would come in handy!" Iroh answers.</p><p>"You don't actually believe in that stuff, do you?" Sokka scoffs.</p><p>"A little bit of magic from time to time never hurts. You and Zuko are both clearly skeptics, though," Iroh says evenly.</p><p>"I guess so," Sokka says.</p><p>"What can I do for you, today? Another passionfruit?" Iroh asks, getting back to business.</p><p><em>Oh, God, here we go. </em>"Actually, I wanted to ask you something. About Zuko." Sokka's forgotten his speech.</p><p>"Oh, ask away!" Iroh says.</p><p>Sokka takes a deep breath. "Uh, I'm not sure how traditional your family is but I was.... wondering about Zuko. If I could get your blessing."</p><p>"My blessing?"</p><p>"Yeah, I... want to ask him out." Sokka rips off the band-aid then and there. His cheeks are burning.</p><p>Iroh grins wider. "I thought so!"</p><p>"You what?" </p><p>"I thought so! Zuko's made a bit of a fuss about you in his own way. And between you and me, I may have talked to Aunt Wu as well," Iroh tells him, and Sokka barely believes him.</p><p>"No way. I don't believe this Aunt Wu lady could possibly be right about this. It has to be coincidence. Either that or you two are playing matchmaker," Sokka says.</p><p>Iroh shakes his head firmly. "No. You will know at a later date whether or not this was matchmaking, but even right now I'll tell you it's not. Sometimes destiny is a funny thing."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Iroh, I just can't get with that," Sokka says. "I'm a man of science."</p><p>"If you say so," Iroh says pleasantly. "But you do have my blessing. I won't be in the apartment Monday night."</p><p>Something warm wells up inside of Sokka, something he hasn't felt in a long time. He wants to yell, but tamps down the instinct while he's still in public. He thanks Iroh profusely for his blessing and once again for the free tea, then steps outside, meaning to go straight home, avoiding Aunt Wu's altogether, but something is stopping him. He goes inside.</p><hr/><p>When the coast is clear, Zuko emerges from the supply closet, thoroughly overwhelmed by the smell of cleaner and by how quickly everything is moving. "Uncle, you didn't have to," He says gratefully.</p><p>"Not a problem! I like him, and I know you do too," Iroh says.</p><p>Zuko blushes. "You saw Aunt Wu too?"</p><p>"I did indeed. And I know you did as well. What did she tell you?" Iroh asks.</p><p>Zuko debates about whether or not he should confide in his uncle. After a long pause, the dam breaks. "She saw a boat."</p><p>"A boat?"</p><p>"Yes. Sokka's father is on the Coast Guard. Sokka rides boats. And the person on the boat, he had a ponytail," Zuko blabbers.</p><p>"Oh, that is promising! And a tad more exciting than mine," Iroh says.</p><p>"What did she tell you? Are you sure you're not setting us up?" Zuko asks suspiciously.</p><p>"One hundred percent. But she did say I should not get in the way of love. From there, I simply extrapolated!" Iroh says. He looks pleased with himself.</p><p>"Thank you, Uncle," Zuko says. It's the most genuine Iroh has ever heard it, but the moment is brief as he realizes Sokka is headed into Aunt Wu's.</p><p>"Zuko, this is the moment of truth!" Iroh says excitedly, clutching Zuko's arm. He's about ready to jump for joy by the looks of it. Now all they can do is wait until the session is done. It makes Zuko much more anxious than he would like to admit.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sokka's fortune, revealed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another shorter chapter, but next and last chapter is the big date!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aunt Wu's smells overly of herbs and essential oils, the mixture bombarding Sokka's nose as he crosses the threshold. The waiting room is deserted save for its decoration and the cheesy poster on the back wall. "Hello?" Sokka calls.</p><p>There's a brief pause before a voice responds, "Just a minute!" followed by some clattering. After a minute or so Aunt Wu appears around the corner looking extremely harried. "Sorry, dear, I was just -- Oh!" It's as though she recognizes Sokka. </p><p>"Is everything okay?" Sokka ventures.</p><p>"Yes, now that you're here!" Aunt Wu says happily, confusing Sokka further. He keeps his lips sealed because there are a lot of rude, skeptical things that he would very much like to say despite the session not having even begun yet.</p><p>"Come on back, first session is free of charge," Aunt Wu tells him, steering Sokka firmly around the corner as if he might try and escape. She leads him down a tiny, cramped hallway and into a dimly lit back space.</p><p>"Thanks?" Sokka says, though his voice is mostly lost as Aunt Wu makes a grandiose gesture towards a shelf full of teacups, commanding him in her faux-mysterious tone to pick one.</p><p>He approaches the shelf hesitantly, wondering if he's going to regret his decision to check this place out. His eyes rove over the different choices, and he's frankly a bit impressed by the diversity of the cups as well as the sheer amount of them. He's eyeing one with light blue moonflowers, thinking of Yue before she had died, but the one behind it sparks his curiosity in a way he's never experienced with fine china. He reaches for the cup carefully, noticing the chips in its rim. It's an older looking teacup with carefully hand-painted carnations and zinnias on it. He remembers what Yue had told him. Carnations for fascination, distinction, and love. Zinnias for friendship, goodness, and remembrance. She spent a lot of time at the flower shop between chemo sessions, by the koi pond with her feet dipped in it despite the clear no bathing sign. His heart clenches. He can't help but think of Zuko, too. It feels almost blasphemous. But it makes sense. He's fascinated with Zuko, who stood out to him the first time he took notice of him. And he's pretty sure he's in love with him. Sokka realizes he's been staring at the cup for an inordinate amount of time. "Sorry," He says quickly. "I'd like this one."</p><p>Aunt Wu looks at him with what looks like genuine amazement. "I can't believe this," She breathes. "This is truly meant to be."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Sokka asks her.</p><p>"This is truly a one of a kind connection. A young man picked exactly this tea cup the other day," Aunt Wu says. Her eyes are alight with excitement.</p><p>Sokka's heart misses a beat, but he needs to maintain his air of skepticism. "So?"</p><p>"Oh, my dear, I have never had two clients pick out the same tea cup less than a month apart! It must be fate," She declares.</p><p>Sokka tries and fails to quash the feeling that Zuko had picked the same cup. Despite his conversation with Iroh earlier, he knows he must not get his hopes fully up. Sokka and Aunt Wu sit down cross-legged on the floor with the crystal ball between them. She pours him a powerful-smelling tea which he takes in two shots to suffer less. Aunt Wu is unperturbed by this, and beckons for him to hand her the cup. She swishes the dregs around the bottom, brow knit in concentration. She hums. "Alright, we've got something here. I see... fire."</p><p>"Is that bad?" Sokka asks. His voice cracks.</p><p>"It depends. Fire may be a destructive force, but it also is intrinsic to some plants' life cycles, you know," Aunt Wu says.</p><p>"No, I mean, in this case," Sokka clarifies.</p><p>"Let's take a look at the crystal ball," She tells him, and Sokka is really feeling the suspense now. He curses her for being as good as she is.</p><p>She stares into the orb for what feels like several minutes before telling Sokka what she's seen. "This is good. I see burning passion in your future, young man. And a boy."</p><p>Sokka's excitement is getting the better of him and he demands to know what the boy looks like.</p><p>"I'm afraid he was blurry. But I was able to make out one thing -- a scar."</p><p>That's enough for Sokka. He bounds up from his seated position, breathless, his brain whirring a million miles per minute. "Thanks, I gotta go!" He calls behind him as he sprints out of the store. Aunt Wu shakes her head in amusement. She's never seen two people more clear cut for each other.</p><p>Sokka rushes half-blinded with adrenaline to his car, pulling out his phone and opening his Instagram DMs at light speed. His fingers shake as he types his message.</p><p>
  <em>Do you want to go out with me?</em>
</p><p>The <em>typing... </em>message comes up immediately.</p><p>
  <em>Sure. Monday at my place?</em>
</p><p>Sokka glances momentarily out the car window. Iroh and Zuko are behind the counter, hunched over Zuko's phone. Zuko is bright pink and Iroh is clearly encouraging him. Sokka smiles.</p><p>
  <em>Sounds perfect. See you then.</em>
</p><p>He sings to every song on the radio on his drive home. There's a burning warmth in the pit of his stomach that wasn't there before, and he welcomes it, letting it engulf him. He dances through the weekend, even planning his outfit for the date. It's not until Sunday evening that he realizes just how nervous he is. He simply cannot screw this one up. Deep down Sokka knows Zuko is not one to judge any sort of social shortcomings, but what if he hurts his feelings? What if he hits a sensitive topic without knowing it and makes Zuko uncomfortable? His mind cycles through all the different scenarios, leaving Sokka frazzled and sleepless yet again. But he has a gut feeling that Aunt Wu is not wrong. It goes against every fiber of his being, but he just <em>knows. </em>And maybe believing isn't so bad.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The long awaited date... With a little help from Katara</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka spends the entirety of Monday morning hyping himself up in front of the bathroom mirror. He has five different outfits draped over the edge of the bathtub and he's been constantly brushing and flossing his teeth between practicing his not-so-famous smolder. His bottom lip is puffy from biting it and he's out of breath from changing clothes so constantly. He's been in there maybe an hour before Katara knocks on the door so hard it sounds as if she was breaking it down. Sokka gives a high pitched yelp. "Just a minute!" He says.</p>
<p>"What's taking you so long?" Katara says, obviously frustrated.</p>
<p>"I have a date tonight that's none of your business," Sokka tells her clumsily.</p>
<p>"Oh, wow. Real mature," Katara scoffs. "At least give me a name!"</p>
<p>Sokka would rather not incur the wrath of his younger sister, so he gives in. "It's Zuko."</p>
<p>"Wait, like, that emo kid with the big scar?" Katara asks. "Wow."</p>
<p>"Good wow? Bad wow?" Sokka asks.</p>
<p>"Just wow. I didn't think he was your type," Katara says. "No, actually, that makes sense. You like people that can kick your ass."</p>
<p>Sokka would have glared at her if there wasn't a door separating them. He can't argue with that. And Katara takes his silence as a victory. "You don't need my help or something, do you?" She asks smugly.</p>
<p>Sokka wants desperately to say no. <em>No, Katara, I don't need your help wooing this absolutely gorgeous person who I've only talked to like 5 times before this. You won this argument already, don't lord it over me. </em>He sighs in defeat. "Can you help me pick out an outfit?"</p>
<p>He lets Katara in, giving her a minute to laugh at his ridiculous setup of outfits, hair products, and dental hygiene items strewn everywhere. "Okay, you're trying way too hard, first of all," Katara informs him, rolling her eyes. "Zuko is kind of goth. You should contrast that, maybe."</p>
<p>"Huh," Sokka says. "Why not match?"</p>
<p>"Gays like a foil," Katara says matter-of-factly. "So if he wears red, you wear blue. If he goes goth, you go sunshine."</p>
<p>Sokka shrugs. "You know best, I guess."</p>
<p>Katara smirks, because she really doesn't, she just wants her brother to snag this date so she's improvising with what she observes. Of course she won't tell him that. But things have been weird since Yue, and the absence of their parents hasn't exactly helped with that.</p>
<p>In the end they go for a Hawaiian shirt covered in pink flowers and a pair of skinny jeans. Sokka approves. "Thanks, Katara. I owe you one."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Iroh is out of the apartment before Zuko has time to ask him what to wear. He frantically looks up what people wear to dates, and is bombarded with mixed messages from several websites about playing it casual and making a powerful impression with formal wear. So of course Zuko panics and makes things much more difficult for himself by putting on a suit six hours early that he hasn't worn since going to court to testify against Ozai. The pants are too baggy and the fabric pinches at his elbows when he tries it on so the jacket is quickly discarded. He attempts to slick back his unruly hair like Iroh's done for him before, but no amount of water or gel helps. He ends up showering it out, and the suit is waiting in a pile on his bed gathering wrinkles by the second. His skin itches just looking at it and Zuko opts to spend the remainder of his free time sitting around in his undershirt and boxers, dreading putting the suit back on. </p>
<p>Of course, he can't quite get himself there until his phone buzzes and Sokka's on his way. Zuko flies out of his seat, scrambling for the suit. He stumbles around the apartment trying to get them on while texting Sokka back one-handed. </p>
<p><em>Cant wsit to see yo </em>is what he barely manages to type out, and he sends it typos and all before lobbing his phone on the bed knowing full well he's about to fall. Square on his face too. And now his pants are on but his nose is about to bleed and he still has to figure out how to button up a shirt and put a jacket on while holding a tissue to his face with enough pressure to stem the bleeding. Naturally this is a disaster but he only gets one streak on his shirt which he blots into a subtle pink wet spot that won't be noticed in dim enough lighting. </p>
<p>He's just finished adjusting the overhead lights and lamps and getting dinner in order when there's a knock at the door.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Zuko answers the door in a rumpled suit with a Kleenix clutched to his face like he's been in a fight at a fancy hotel bar. He looks like a disaster, but a <em>hot </em>disaster. Sokka steps inside, soaking in each detail of the apartment. It's the greatest glimpse into Zuko's personal life he's ever had, and damn if he's not feeling nosy. "Please, make yourself comfortable," Zuko tells Sokka, but Sokka is already breezing past him to check everything out.</p>
<p>The apartment is modest, but has an air that Sokka can only describe as friendly. The floor is hardwood, mostly covered by green woven mats, and the walls are a simple beige adorned with masks, paintings, and all manner of artifacts, including a pair of swords over the television. The kitchen and living room share a space, and the furniture is all warm earth tones, wood, and cushy fabric. The opposite wall turns out to be a screen divider. Sokka slides it to the left and finds a simple bedroom. The covers on the bed are black and thick, with a weighted blanket folded neatly at the end of the bed. There's a writing desk in one corner. A black backpack which he recognizes as Zuko's is propped against the chair. There's a door that seems to conjoin one room to the other, and Sokka eagerly examines this. The door leads to a shared bathroom which Sokka quickly waltzes through, hoping not to see anyone's personal items. The bathroom lets out into another bedroom, minimal like Zuko's, but it feels more lived in. This bed has an old-looking floral blanket and there's a picture on the nightstand of a young man who looks like he must be Zuko's cousin. Sokka lets himself out on the other side of the screen, finding Zuko standing awkwardly in the middle of the apartment like he's been waiting there for him the whole time. "I have ramen," He says.</p>
<p>"For dinner?" Sokka asks. <em>What else for, genius?</em></p>
<p>Zuko nods. There are two cups of ramen, still steaming, sitting on the coffee table. There are two pairs of chopsticks laid out neatly between them. He sits down on the couch, patting the spot next to him. Sokka edges nervously around the corner, sitting down where Zuko has asked him to. There's only an inch of space between them and it makes Sokka's right side tingle. Zuko is left handed and brushes against Sokka as he eats. Sokka blushes, doing his best to hide behind the steam. They eat in a silence that is not entirely unpleasant. Sokka and Zuko finish their noodles at the same time, and the latter of the two boys clears the coffee table. He returns with two dishes of green tea ice cream. "My uncle made this for us," He tells him.</p>
<p>"Wait, actually?" Sokka asks excitedly. "That's so cool. Home made ice cream is so hard to get right."</p>
<p>"Uncle Iroh is the best when it comes to tea. In all its forms, no less," Zuko says. Traces of a smile form around his thin lips.</p>
<p>"That's amazing."</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>There's another pause.</p>
<p>"What do people even <em>do</em> on dates?" Zuko asks out of nowhere.</p>
<p>This certainly makes Sokka stop and think. "I don't think it matters. As long as you're with somebody you like, it counts as a date, right?" He asks.</p>
<p>"I guess so," Zuko says. His eyes drop to his lap and now Sokka sees he's blushing too.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" He asks.</p>
<p>"You only use .7 millimetre lead. Otherwise your handwriting is illegible," Zuko tells him.</p>
<p>"How did you know that?" Sokka asks in amazement.</p>
<p>"Sorry, that was weird. I... guess I've been paying attention to you for a while," Zuko says.</p>
<p>Sokka feels a pang of guilt that he hasn't done the same. "I don't think it's weird. What else do you know about me?"</p>
<p>Zuko's brows knit. "You seem to like school lunch. Especially chicken nuggets. Everyone else thinks it's really gross, but whether you genuinely enjoy it or if it's because you can't let food go to waste, I'm not sure."</p>
<p>"Which one do you think it is?"</p>
<p>"The first one, mostly. But you and your sister are alone, so you have to be careful not to let resources go to waste," Zuko says.</p>
<p>"I'm going to guess you also learned this from observation?" Sokka asks, thoroughly impressed.</p>
<p>"Yeah. You never go to conferences and you drive to school with your sister," Zuko says.</p>
<p>"Wow. Yeah," Sokka says. "Is this a romantic conversation? I don't think it's a romantic conversation, but I'm into it anyway. You should be a detective."</p>
<p>Zuko actually smiles at this. His left eye crinkles up fully, and Sokka thinks it's adorable. "That's another thing I noticed about you," Zuko says. "You're funny."</p>
<p>Sokka has no idea what's funny about what he's just said, but he's flattered all the same. "I do my best," He says proudly, flashing Zuko his million dollar smile.</p>
<p>"You have seaweed in your teeth," He says.</p>
<p>"Oh, shit." Sokka picks furiously at his teeth until it comes off on his finger from right between his front teeth. Zuko laughs at him. Sokka sticks his tongue out at him, and then they're both laughing, and then their foreheads are together as they suppress giggles. Next thing either of them know, one of them has started to kiss the other and no one knows who initiated it but the other kisses back and it feels good and it feels warm and they're trying to laugh and kiss at the same time. By the time they break apart Sokka and Zuko are both breathless and punch-drunk with the surprise of it all. </p>
<p>"I liked that," Zuko says. "Can we do it again?"</p>
<p>"You bet your ass we can!" Sokka tells him, and pulls Zuko into another kiss. This one is softer, more graceful, and Sokka notices how soft Zuko's lips are. They taste like green tea and mint chapstick. </p>
<p>Their night is filled with dizzy kisses and laughter, and ends with the two of them asleep on the couch, Zuko's head lolling onto Sokka's shoulder. Iroh comes up the stairs quiet as a mouse, unlocking the door gently. He turns out the lights in the living room and goes to bed.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>